


He knows

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Writer regrets nothing, cormay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: He knows things about her that he probably shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While the story is based on real people this to my knowledge is purely fiction.

When he looks at her, he can see past all the hard faced bitch act. That's why she sneers at him and mocks him in front of the country because he knows the real her. 

She hates that he knows the weaker side of her. The one where she cries at sad films or still sucks her thumb in her sleep. 

He shouldn't know that side of her at all, and if either of their parties or the country found out they would have a field day. 

Because for him to see the vulnerable part of Theresa would mean that he means something to her. 

He should hate her because of everything she stands for, and she should hate him for the same reason, but they don't. 

Because if he did hate her then he wouldn't know that she likes to sleep on her stomach. 

He wouldn't know that she sings in the shower or hates thunderstorms. 

He shouldn't know any of these things, but he does and knows that she loves but also hates him for knowing this side her.


End file.
